


CarRadio

by MissMurderXD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Female Zayn, Genderswap, M/M, Rape, prostitution?, umm i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMurderXD/pseuds/MissMurderXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has nothing to do with the song Car Radio, I was rushed and needed a title.  I will eventually change it</p>
            </blockquote>





	CarRadio

Zayn was waiting. Waiting for this whole thing to be over. The heavy grunts filled her ears as the man finally released into the condom. “As perfect as always Zayn.” He kissed her, making her cringe, before smiling sweetly. “Thank you.” She waited for him to move off of her before she sat up. The money was on the dresser, the crumpled $50 bills laid there on the dresser. Zayn was a 18 year old girl who was fresh into UNI and she couldn’t pay for her books, transportation, clothes or anything. Zayn stood and stretched, looking at her body in the mirror. Tracing her fingers over her tan skin, tracing the ribs that were nearly on show before sliding over her flat stomach and up to her chest.  
“So beautiful.” He whispered in her ear and stroked her thigh

 

She cringed as she thought of the memory that was threatening to flood into her mind and leave an imprint that would take weeks to get out. Zayn shook her head and went to go shower, turning on the hot water before stepping in. She couldn’t complain really, she chose this lifestyle since it's all she was good at. Yeah, shes good at art and she could sing a little but was far too shy to showcase her art and sing in front of people. It was easier, she could turn the light off and close her eyes, wishing she was somewhere else. Somewhere with a family that loved her and cared for her. But that is nothing but a dream and dreams are a silly thing. Zayn finished her shower before getting out and slipping on a simple outfit, not worried about make up, before heading to the front door, as soon as she opened it a boy-no, a man was standing there. He was young. At least 20-25 and gorgeous. “Can I help you?” She said. The man smiled and wow, Zayn wanted to paint him. “Yes, actually, I heard that you “work” here.” He said. Zayn blinked gently and sighed, of course, he wants that. “Yeah, come on in.” She opened the door wider and let the gorgeous man walk in. He looked around and hummed, Zayn felt judged. She pulled at her dress’ bottom gently and let it slide of her shoulders. When his attention got back on her, his eyes widened when he saw her chest on full view. “Oh! No, no, no.” He covered his eyes and Zayn has never felt so confused in her life. What was he doing? “What do you mean?” Zayn looked at him, confusion shown in her eyes. “I-Im married,” He started off before clearing his throat, “And, I didn’t come for that.” Zayn just stared at him. “Then why the fuck are you here?” She spat and glared at him, fixing her dress. “I came to talk. I just- I just need a friend.” He stated. This was madness. Utter and complete madness. “Im Liam.” he stuck a large hand out and smiled warmly. Zayn just stared at his hand before he took it away and it disappeared into his pocket. “Okay, Im guessing you’re wondering why I came here exactly to talk. That is because, I heard from the cafe down the road some that you were lonely and needed a friend.” Liam smiled again and Zayn blinked. She bet it was Louis that told him that. Louis squeezed his way into Zayn’s life. She just accepts him cause he doesn't judge. His girlfriend, Harry, ran that cafe practically. “So what about you?” Liam said suddenly causing her to jump. “What?” Zayn looked. “Your birthday.” Liam chuckled at her cuteness and confusion. “Oh...um...January 12th.” Zayn shook her head gently, lost in her thoughts again. “Thats nice.” Liam smiled and sat down on the arm of her couch. “Liam, I seriously don’t need a friend and I seriously am not lonely. I like to be alone and I like to keep to myself.” She needed to stop this, nip this in the bud before it even starts. Liam hummed. “Everyone needs a friend. Everyone.” Liam smiled, that fucking smile is gonna kill her. “Okay.” Zayn nodded. “You can be my friend.” Zayn then pointed to the door. Liam frowned a little “Do I have t-” “Yes. You have to. I need my alone time.” Liam looked her up and down, “You look like you were going somewhere.” He mumbled and stood up. “Changed my mind.” She said and went to open the door for him. Liam nodded and walked to the door. “Goodbye.” She said and gasps when she was hugged. “See you later.” Liam corrected and hugged her, Zayn waited until he was done and out of her home before screaming. This is great. Just great, another nosey person in her life

(This is Zayn: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c6/b4/0f/c6b40f39c0b9883fa7a3f50d45da7350.jpg)


End file.
